


Warming Up

by a_lucky_star



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Biting, Blow Jobs, Choking, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Era IV (Ghost), Eventual Fluff, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masochism, Masturbation, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Praise Kink, Prequelle Era, Rough Body Play, Sadism, Scratching, Smut, Spanking, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:26:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26400355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_lucky_star/pseuds/a_lucky_star
Summary: Nervous about the possibility of having accidentally triggered his own heat, the quintessence ghoul looks for a distraction, only to stumble upon something he was not meant to see, or maybe he was.
Relationships: Aether | Quintessence Ghoul & Dewdrop Ghoul | Fire Ghoul
Kudos: 13





	Warming Up

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this work is somewhat related to a previous work of mine called "A Heated Night", you don't need to read it to understand the context of this one though, but if you're curious to know what was going on behind those walls feel free to check it out!
> 
> As always please excuse any typo, with nothing else to add, enjoy!

The various forming clouds on the night sky threatened to break into a heavy rain at any moment.

Meanwhile on the ghoul quarters, rested a quintessence ghoul on one of the couches beside the fireplace of the common place. Aether had been sleeping like a log for the past few hours, snoring and even starting to drool. The couch was simply too comfy, he couldn't resist those spontaneous naps on it, specifically on cold nights like these were the fireplace really shined for its cozy warmth.

Maybe because of a dream he was having or a nightmare he suddenly woke up, jumping on place as if he was falling on his dream. The ghoul was alerted for a second, still recovering his senses looking to his surroundings, he quickly calmed down with a sigh, knowing wathever that was it was just a dream.

Aether looked at the couch right in front of his, were Mountain used to be reading a book before he fell asleep, but he now found the couch empty with the book placed on the side of it.  
'Mountain must have went to bed already, is it really that late?' Aether tought to himself, still looking at his surroundings.

Once he felt fully awake, he stood up to stretch all his body, a still tired sigh coming out of him. Aether took the book and placed it on it's respective place on the library.  
'He must have been really tired to leave that just hanging there' he thought.

The big ghoul turned some of the common place lights off, leaving only the dim light of a lamp on for whoever decided to go there on the night.

He walked down the hallway to his room. Although he still felt physically tired the nap had made his head fully awake and energetic. He really didn't want to go to sleep now, but he had nothing else to do.  
The ghoul slowed the pace down on the hallway thinking about what to do now.  
Maybe he'll just rest on his bed without sleeping, he didn't feel like reading or anything, maybe he could go and chill with one of his mates instead.

Aether debated with himself, when all of the sudden he heard something, muffled sounds coming from somewhere. He looked around the hallway, perhaps someone called him while he was too distracted with his own thoughts to hear it. He remained silent, waiting for the voice to reach for him again, but instead he heard the muffled sound again, this time he noticed it came from inside one of the rooms.

Aether kept quiet, curiously tracking down the source to Swiss's room, he stood in front of the wooden door for a moment and carefully placed his ear against it to try and deduce the sounds.

It clearly was Multi's voice, but what at first sounded like a mumbling then was recognized as swearing, a lot of swearing, and... moans?  
Aether's eyes widened as soon as he recognized it, he froze in place and kept listening.  
He now noticed a second voice coming from the same room, he listened carefully until he recognized it as Mountain's. Aether was now blushing under his mask, realizing he catched something he was not meant to catch.

Before he could pull away from the door something hit him, a strong scent pouring from inside the room, "oh damn it" he suppressed a scream and jumped back, trying to shake it off his face and quickly rubbing his nose hard, wiping the heat scent away.

He took some steps away from the door, taking some clean air, the ghoul's were clearly on their heat and taking it off, Aether could only imagine the smell that was inside that room, and now cause of his own curiosity he might found it out, he started worrying a little, if the scent really catched him a little nose rub would not save him from it.  
The big ghoul tried to convince himself that everything was fine, but deep down he knew his heat was probably triggered already.

He ignored this and resumed his way, without thinking about it too much he decided to go chill with Dewdrop, the ghoul was the most active at night, so Aether didn't really worried if he was awake or not, he walked towards Dewdrop room door.

He hesitated for a moment but then lightly knocked on the door.

Knock knock knock

As he waited for a response he started thinking, he couldn't wait to take this mental image of Mountain and Swiss off his head and distract himself with Dew. He really wanted to think about anything else but for some reason that was all he could think about.  
At the same time he was worried about having triggered his heat and hoped for it to just be his imagination, he really hoped for the small fire ghoul to not be on the same predicament as he, but at the same time he kinda wanted it, it could be interesting...

He shook this idea off his head when he realized he was so lost on his thoughts he hadn't heard the response from inside the room, he wasn't even sure if there was a response to begin with, but assuming there was one he decided to come in.

Aether slowly opened the door and stepped inside, as soon as he looked around the big ghoul froze, his eyes widened with the view.  
The room was a mess, clothes thrown everywhere, wooden furniture scratched, torn sheets on the floor.  
On the bed Aether met eyes with Dew, the skinny fire ghoul was naked, grabbing onto a pillow with his abnormally sharp nails and desperately humping it, his skin moist with sweat and his tail twisting, his blue eyes fully dilated.

Aether was so shocked he forgot to breathe, his mate's eyes locked onto his without even bothering on stopping what he was doing, the big ghoul stood there for a second that felt like an eternity, then he suddenly felt it, he was starting to get hard, be it cause of the view or the heat finally kicking in, he slowly closed the door behind him, without taking his eyes away from Dew's.

Dewdrop continued humping the pillow like a rabbit, as soon as he noticed the door closing with the big ghoul inside he opened his mouth filled with sharp teeth to stick his tongue out, it was meant as a seductive display, but he was so lost on his heat it only came out as a clumsy desperate display for attention from the strong ghoul standing on his door, a lot of drool fell from his mouth to the bed and pillow making a mess.

Aether stood there for a minute enjoying the show, making Dewdrop wait for him almost teasingly, his tail wagging with excitement, he loved how the skinny ghoul looked, so needy, so desperate for help, so moist and hot. He wanted so bad to be that pillow the ghoul was senselessly thrusting on, or even better, he wanted for Dew to be his pillow to senselessly fuck onto. Before Aether noticed it he was already caressing himself through his uniform jeans, a hot feeling rutting inside his guts, if his heat didn't triggered before it certainly did now, and he now fully endorsed it.  
Dew noticed Aether touching himself and immediately decided to give the strong ghoul a show, he latched his claws onto the mattress, pinning the pillow down with his groin and roughly thrusting onto it, his tail now tightly twisting around the pillow, he looked down, drool falling all over the place, and bit down onto the pillow, a muffled groan escaping from him.

This was enough to encourage the big ghoul to do something, Aether bit his lip down and walked towards the bed to stand right in front of Dew, quickly starting to pull his clothes off, he dropped his suspenders to the side and started unbuttoning his shirt as he looked down at Dew, who now looked up at him while still bitting down onto the pillow and rutting on it.

Something as simple as unbuttoning his shirt became an infernal task as his fingers stumbled on the way with the excitement, he groaned, irritated by his own clumsiness, when Dew pulled up to help, quickly working all the buttons left with his skilled hands.

"thanks" Aeth whispered and immediately pulled the rest of his shirt off and threw it to the side.

As soon as Dewdrop saw the strong ghoul's bare body he felt the rush to touch it, he just needed to feel it, the skinny ghoul ran his hands all over Aether's chest, moving to the sides of his body to squeeze on it.

"So fucking meaty"

Dew said appreciatively.  
Aether bit his lip down, loving Dew's touch and wishing for more of it, he reached down for his pants to unbutton them, but his hands were stopped and pushed away by Dew's.  
The skinny ghoul looked up at him as he pulled closer to Aether's lower abdomen, placing a hot lick on it. Aeth tensed to it and softly groaned, placing his hands on Dewdrop's head. The skinny ghoul moved his hands massaging the sides of Aether's chunky body while giving some licks and kisses around his pelvis, pressing his teeth closer to the ghoul's skin with each lap, until they turned into bites. Aether tensed harder, his tail writhing and his hips involuntarily moving with need, he softly pressed Dew's head, not wanting to hurt him with his tight grip and nails.

The skinny ghoul looked so fragile to Aether on comparison to himself, but he seemed to forget the plenty strength the ghoul had despite his size, and most importantly, he seemed to forget how much the little ghoul liked those tight grips and sharp nails he was so carefully avoiding.

Dew dragged his hands down to unbutton Aether's pants, his teeth now biting down onto his side, teasing the big ghoul to have a more rough reaction.  
Dewdrop pulled the pants all the way down as Aether kicked them away. The skinny ghoul looked up at Aeth while he nuzzled the ghoul's bulge trough his boxers, rutting his hips against the pillow once more. Aether looked at Dewdrop, loving everything about this display, and moved his hips softly thrusting his bulge against the ghoul's face.  
The skilled lead guitarist fingers now moved to pull Aether's underwear down, making the big ghoul's erection bounce out to hit on his mask, Aeth smiled at Dew while bitting his lip, the skinny ghoul grinned on response, giving a long lick from the base to the tip of Aether's fat cock, drooling everything on the way.

The big ghoul hissed and quickly grabbed onto Dewdrop's horns. Dew took Aether's cock on a firm grip, circling his hot tongue against the tip, he continued looking up at Aeth, now showing his sharp teeth on a nasty grin, almost threatening the ghoul with replacing his incredible skilled tongue with them on a bite. Aether tightened the grip on Dew's horns, a chill ran down his spine from both pleasure and fear, his breathing now accelerated.

"Don't you dare..."

Aether warned the mischievous fire ghoul as he panted. Dewdrop only chuckled as he pushed Aether's length all the way inside his mouth, perfectly avoiding his pointy teeth. Making the ghoul's eyes roll back as a groan escaped his lips, his hips automatically responded by pounding deeper into Dew's throat, the small ghoul's nose now pressed against Aether's groin and his crystalized eyes rolling back onto his head, a muffled moan tried scaping from him but it only made his throat vibrate, further stimulating his mate's cock. Dew's tail released the pillow to twist like a worm.  
They remained this way for a minute before Dew pulled back to breathe, panting and licking his lips, Aether caressed one of the ghoul's horns and smiled at him. 

"Damn you're hot"

Aether said in-between panting, making Dew smile on embarrassment, the skinny ghoul quickly grabbed him from the sides and threw him on the bed with him, making the wooden frame squeak with the sudden heavy weight.  
Dew kicked the abused pillow out of the bed and quickly accommodated on top of Aether, both face to face, Dewdrop's dilated eyes contemplating Aether, he was so hungry for him, he wanted him so bad, right now, but the ghoul was so caring and soft.

Aeth enjoyed Dew's blue eyes piercing on his, he could tell by his gaze he was thinking of something, most likely deciding what he'll do with him now that Dew had him where he wanted. Aether's view lowered to Dewdrop's scuffed lips, clearly hurt by his now sharper than usual teeth, but he knew the small ghoul probably liked it that way, the pain of it. 

Aether surprised Dew by pulling him into a deep kiss, carefully licking his lips, the fire ghoul jolted and rushed to taste Aeth's lips, pushing deep into the sloppy kiss to quickly get into the big ghoul's mouth, using his skilled tongue to play with Aether's.

The temperature of the room was quickly raising as both ghouls explored each other's mouths, Aether dragged one of his hands trough the skinny ghoul's back down to his butt, squeezing his buttock to quickly spank it, Dewdrop jumped and opened his eyes with a muffled whine, his tail now wagging excited as he bit Aether's lower lip, encouraging the bigger ghoul to hit him again. Aether got the indirect message clearly and spanked him again a little harder, making the fire ghoul whine again and kiss him more desperately, his hot tongue now taking over his mouth.

Aether enjoyed the deep kiss, softly groaning as they made out, he dragged his other hand to grab the other buttock and hit it harder, Dew moaned on the ghoul's mouth, grabbing his nape with one of his claws and sinking his nails on the sweaty skin, he broke the kiss for a second.

"Come on, harder!"

His words clear, It wasn't a beg, it was an order. He quickly resumed the deep kiss. Aether didn't want to hurt his mate, but he knew he liked it, and he was all about taking orders from Dew, he slapped the ghoul's ass, this time hard enough to leave a red handprint on his skin. Dew loved it and made sure to express it in a loud moan, now moving his needy hips against Aether.

The big ghoul went all out and grabbed Dew's tail with one hand, making the fire ghoul's eyes widen, with his other hand he dragged his sharp nails all the way from Dew's lower back to his nape, marking his sweaty skin on the way, this painful feeling drove Dewdrop crazy, a pleasant shiver ran down his spine, he groaned and suddenly pulled away to roughly bite down with his sharp teeth on Aether's neck, making the big ghoul whine and hiss.

"Dew!"

Aether cried out and tensed his body. The small ghoul groaned again and reached for Aeth's back, scratching it down with his claws, making the big ghoul arch his back on the way. "Dew!!" Aether reprimanded the ghoul and grabbed one of his horns trying to push Dew's jaws away, but he was latched onto him. Dewdrop kept his claws on Aether's lower back and started thrusting into the ghoul's rear, groaning on the bite. Aether's body twisted as he hissed. "Oh hell" The ghoul whined and did his best to expose his rear better for Dew, still accommodating to the teeth and claws deep on his skin.

Dewdrop's claws now moved to hug the bigger ghoul's hips, pulling them up, Aether sighed as soon as the claws free him and embraced Dew's hips with his legs, pulling the skinny ghoul closer. Dew's heavy breathing hit against the big ghoul's neck as he slowly pressed the tip of his hard erection against Aeth's entrance, making the ghoul breathe and relax on anticipation. Dew slowly pushed his way inside, tightening the bite on the ghoul's neck as support, Aether groaned and tensed, tightly grabbing both of the small ghoul's horns.

"Damn it, Dew"

The big ghoul hissed.  
Dew's hips moved slowly in and out as his hands now tightly grabbed Aether's sides, he finally let the bite go and moved his mouth to the big ghoul's ear, panting onto it.

"You're so fucking tight and hot..."

Dewdrop breathlessly whispered and licked Aether's ear, sending a shiver down the ghoul's spine. Aether lightly moaned grabbing onto Dew's back, his legs hugging him tightly. The ghoul started moving faster, his tail writhing as his tongue played with Aeth's ear.

"You taste so fucking good... I could eat you all up, piece by piece"

Aether bit his lip, loving every single word coming out of his mates hot mouth, his body twisting as Dew lightly bit on his ear, accelerating the pace on his hips. 

"Dew... I-"  
Aether tried to say anything but got interrupted by Dewdrop's lips, who now pressed against his on a tight kiss. Dewdrop's hot breath mixed with Aether's as they both desperately tasted each other's mouths. Dew now thrusting on a high pace, his back profusely sweating as the fiery nature of the ghoul made his temperature truly hellish. His hot body presseing against Aether's made the bigger ghoul sweat as well, it felt like hugging a stove, this made Aether break the kiss to reach for some air.

The skinny ghoul straightened up, pulling his chest away from Aeth, who now grabbed onto the sheets. Dew looked down at him as he pounded the bigger ghoul, he appreciated Aether's big, sweaty, beefy body and wished he could bite onto every inch of him.  
One of Dew's hands left Aeth's side to move it right in front of Aether's face, bragging the sharpness of his nail and making sure the big ghoul saw it. Aeth's eyes widened a little scared as Dew softly caressed the tip of his sharp nail onto the side of his face, running it down trough his neck and chest, without hurting or leaving any mark on him.

Dewdrop's eyes remained locked on Aether's, he loved to see the ghoul's reaction to his unpredictable threats, the fear on his eyes gave him some kind of perverted pleasure, even though he knew he was only teasing and wouldn't truly hurt him. He continued dragging his claw trough Aeth's body until he reached his pelvis. Dewdrop looked down to Aether's hard erection, bouncing with every thrust, and looked back at Aeth, his sharp nail slowly reaching for his member. Aether's drowned with fear eyes locked onto Dew's, silently pleading for the ghoul to not hurt him.

The skinny ghoul showed a dark grin on return and carefully grabbed onto Aether's erection, his nails nowhere to harm him, Aether's eyes relaxed and rolled back as Dew stroked and fucked him good. The big ghoul's back arched as he clenched onto the sheets, profusely panting and moaning.  
Dewdrop's free hand now caressed the ghoul's body, admiring his strength, wishing for Aether to fully use it whenever he asked the ghoul to hit him, but he was just so careful... so soft and caring... so genuinely pure...  
Dew bit his lip and tilted his head thinking.

Without a previous warning, he pulled out of Aether, making the confused ghoul look at him.

"Wha- what happened?"

Aether asked as he catched his breath.

"Oh don't worry"

Dew reassured the ghoul as he moved away, making Aeth's legs rest on the matress, the big ghoul looked at him and tried to sit up, but Dewdrop pushed down on his chest making him rest again. The small ghoul crawled on top of him, standing on his knees right on top of Aether's erection, it was now made clear were he was trying to go with this sudden change.

He grabbed Aether's cock and accommodated it to press against his entrance as he started lowering himself. Aether groaned and grabbed the sides of Dewdrop's hips, holding the ghoul and helping him. Not even half way inside Dew stopped with a moan, his whole body tensed as he looked down to the big ghoul.

"Fuck, give me a hand... it doesn't want to fit"

Dew said a little bothered and embarrassed, he really tought he could take it right away.

Aether chuckled and gently started pushing the ghoul's body down onto his erection.  
He wasn't incredibly long, but he was proud of his thickness.

"Just tell me if it hurts and I'll stop, okay?"  
The caring big ghoul said.

Only half way in Dewdrop started whining and twisting, his hands grabbed onto Aether's wrists for support. As soon as Aether heard him whine he stopped and looked up at Dew's eyes.

"I...I didn't say stop!... Come on I can take it!"

The small ghoul clearly overestimated his own boundaries, but Aether obeyed and continued very slowly.  
Dewdrop's entire body twisted on the way, some shaky whines and deep groans escaped from him, his nails now tightly pressing onto Aeth's wrists as his tail twisted with the rest of his body.  
After what seemed like an eternity he finally took it all, Dew's body was shaking, still getting used to the stretch. Aether softly petted the ghoul's lower back.

"You're already panting and I haven't even started moving, are you sure you-"

"Yes!"  
Dewdrop interrupted him.

"Just give me a moment for Satan's sake"

"Alright alright"  
Aether reached for Dewdrop's face, he caressed the fire ghoul's cheek with his thumb. Dew pushed his face closer to Aeth's hand, as much as he liked it rough he enjoyed some of the soft gestures his mate constantly had. Aether's free hand now caressed the skinny ghoul's body, helping him relax, he could feel the ghoul' purring on his hot chest with his palm.

Dew's hips started moving, circling them on place, making Aeth groan softly, the skinny ghoul leaned forward as he groped Aether's pecs, feeling the ghoul's muscles while he started slightly moving up and down. As soon as Dew started riding him Aether's hands moved to the ghoul's hips to hold him tight, moving his groin complementing Dew's movements and starting to pound into him.  
Dew bit his lip and moved with more emphasis, his tail whipping in the air, the strong ghoul's short but strong thrusts felt so good. Dewdrop moved his hands to squeeze Aeth's biceps, they were so big, so hard and sweaty, he looked at Aeth and catched the ghoul already staring at him.

"You like what you see?"

The big ghoul's words stumbled with his accelerated breathing, he smiled at Dew.

"I love it~"

Dew's intense gaze locked on Aether's eyes, he squeezed his biceps once more and stuck out his tongue on a seductive manner, some of his drool falling onto the big ghoul's chest. Aether thrusts accelerated with this, his grip tightened with more precision, marking Dew's skin with his fingers.  
The skinny ghoul hissed and dug his nails on Aeth's muscles, he licked his lips and sharp teeth seductively, now bouncing with the thrusting.  
A groan escaped from Aeth, looking at Dew's lips and his skilled tongue, a spark of vigor ran trough Aether's body as he threw his head back, trusting harder and deeper into the fire ghoul, now digging his nails in Dew's skin. The skinny ghoul's eyes rolled back, a shaky moan coming from his lips, his hips were firmly held in place, if it wasn't for Aether's strong hands he would be bouncing to the roof with how rough the strong ghoul was pounding him.

"Aeth" the skinny ghoul panted his name, fueling Aeth with his words. Aether concentrated on his movements pressing his eyes and teeth shut, he quickly moved one of his hands to stroke the fire ghoul's member on a tight grip, making Dew's body tense immediately. "Fuck, Aeth!" he cried out. Dewdrop's body now twisted with pleasure, he grabbed onto Aether's sides scratching his skin with his nails.

"C'mon harder!"

Dew moaned the order, rutting his hips to try and move against the ghoul's grip.

Aether now groaned with every thrust, increasing the strength of his movements, both of his hips and grip on Dew's cock. Dew moaned loudly, grunting with pleasure, he tried his best to move against Aeth's thrusts and make him reach deeper, but after a couple tries they both noticed the position was restraining them.

They looked at each other and without saying a word they both knew what to do. Aether quickly moved his hands, one grabbing onto Dew's throat and the other onto his leg to maneuver the small ghoul. He flipped the skinny ghoul and threw him on his back on the mattress, Aether now being the one on top. Dew whined, a nasty grin on his face, he rutted for the big ghoul to dominate him.

"Choke me... choke me now"  
Dew ordered the big ghoul, locking his big blue eyes on him, smiling with excitement.

"Hold on"  
Aether replied, still accommodating to the new position, he mangled Dewdrop's hips slightly raising them.  
Dew anxiously insisted and whipped the ghoul's wide sweaty back with his tail.

"Choke me! Right now!"

The small ghoul demanded, and as always, Aether obeyed, he quickly tightened the grip on Dew's neck, choking the ghoul as he resumed the thrusting.  
Dew's hands gripped Aether's arm, his eyes widened under his mask and he showed Aeth a big toothy grin, so excited to finally get what he wanted.  
Aether looked at Dew.

"What a brat you are"

Aether's grip tightened more. Dew now strived to breath, his smile remained as a stream of drool ran down his cheek, all his body jolted with every thrust of Aeth.

"Yeah? Am I a dirty brat? How dirty?"

The skinny ghoul struggled to speak, he dug his nails on Aether's arm and wheezed through his teeth, his tail twisted excited.

"A really, really nasty brat" 

Aeth said with a low raspy voice as he squeezed harder. Dew's eyes now rolled back on his head, his whole body twisting as he nailed his claws down on Aether's arm, drool running down from the sides of his smile.  
The big ghoul continued pounding hard and firm, watching his mate twisting in pleasure, paying careful attention to the time he was holding the grip and Dew's reactions. 

Dewdrop's face was getting red underneath his mask, his body emanating heat and sweating, he started lightly kicking his legs on the air and writhing his tail, he wanted so bad to moan with pure pleasure but he couldn't even breathe properly, only a small short whine came out from his throat, and it was enough for Aether to let go of his neck. 

The skinny ghoul immediately reached for air, he desperately breathed with his mouth open and his tongue out like an excited dog. As soon as Dew recovered his breath Aeth grabbed the back of his head and softly kissed the small ghoul's forehead, just a nice caring display to equilibrate such mistreat. Dew grabbed the sides of Aeth's head and tightly kissed him.

"Thanks..."

Dew whispered to the ghoul satisfied and softly smiled at him, now giving Aeth the freedom to do whatever he pleased with him, he let go of his face and pulled back to grab onto the sheets.

Without the need of words Aether understood and pulled back, he grabbed Dew by his legs as he stood up on the mattress, now on a squatting position, he pulled from Dewdrop's legs raising his hips up with him, leaving only the upper half of the ghoul resting on the bed. Dew widened his eyes and looked up at Aeth. The strong ghoul firmly gripped Dew's legs and looked back at him.

"Ready?"  
Aeth asked.

Dew nodded and lightly spread his legs.

"Break me in half"

Teased Dewdrop as he bit his lip down.

This was more than enough to encourage the strong ghoul, who now started pounding down in Dew, the new position allowing him to reach as deep as one could, he started with an already fast paced rhythm and pulled from Dew's legs.

The skinny ghoul tensed and immediately started moaning and panting, as Aether's fat erection now firmly thrusted against his sweet spot, he clenched on the sheets, piercing them with his claws and twisted his tail, unintentionally tickling Aeth's legs with it, his erection bounced on his pelvis, making precum run down his body.

Aether's groans were getting deeper and louder, his nails now pressing against Dew's thighs, as soon as he felt Dewdrop's tail he reached for it with his own, tangling their tails together on a tender embrace. Aeth looked at Dew's neglected hard cock dripping and bouncing, wishing he could grab it and work the small ghoul off, but if he released one of Dew's legs he could mess up the position, he pounded deeper and harder with impotence.

Dewdrop now threw his head back, loudly moaning, one of his hands released the sheets to grab his hard erection and stroke himself on a high pace, his heated body shaking with pleasure, his tail tightened hard around Aether's, he felt so close yet so far.

"Fuck Aeth, you're so, so big and strong... So hard and... So good, you're making me insane, I want to feel all your body, your strenght... I need it"

Dew moaned, not even thinking twice before speaking, he just opened his mouth and allowed any tought to escape from him.  
Aether loved this, his mate going crazy for him, his utterly submission and praise for him.  
The big ghoul pulled hard on Dew's legs, pounding desperately hard and deep, making sure to hit Dewdrop's prostate with every thrust as he panted and groaned looking down at Dew.

"You're so damn hot, you little brat.  
I want to see all your body twisting for me, come on, cum for me"

Aether spoke breathlessly, starting to feel close himself, but he wanted to see his mate's orgasm before his own. Dew now worked himself fast and desperately, loudly moaning as his body started to twist, his feet tensing as he felt closer with every movement of the big ghoul.

After some more thrusts it was enough, Dew's legs and tail tensed, his back arched as much as it could on this position, he stroked himself a little more as hot cum spurted all over his chest, his sharp teeth bit hard onto his bottom lip, forcing the loud shaky moan to escape trough his nose, a purely orgasmic sound. Dew's rolled back eyes fluttered, loosing himself on his orgasm.

The big ghoul watched it all and went crazy with pleasure, he pounded a little more on Dew's clenching insides, the tight sensation pushed him to the limit.

"Open your mouth"

Aeth ordered the small ghoul, who immediately obeyed and opened big, sticking his tongue out.

As soon as Aether felt close he pulled out of Dew.

"Fuck, Dew!"

He moaned out the fire ghoul's name, quickly grabbing his cock to aim it down on the skinny ghoul, lots of hot cum spurted all over Dewdrop's body and face, only a mere fraction of it landing on the ghoul's mouth, it was enough to please the skinny ghoul who now happily savoured it while looking deep into Aeth's eyes. The big ghoul loudly groaned with ecstasy, tensing his whole body and trying his best to focus his gaze on Dew's.

With the now uneven grip on Dewdrop's legs the skinny ghoul's hips started slowly falling onto the mattress, Aether slowly lowered himself with the fire ghoul's body, his legs shaking with the effort. He stayed sitting in front of Dew, still recovering his breath while he contemplated Dewdrop's body soaked in fluids.  
Dew followed Aeth's gaze and looked down at his own body.

"Huh, what a mess we've done"

Dewdrop said chuckling as he dragged his index finger from his groin to his chest, picking as much fluid as he could on the way. Aether followed the trail with his eyes up to Dew's face, the ghoul's mask covered on fluids as well, this view made Aeth chuckle a little. Dewdrop smiled and slowly licked his cum soaked finger.

Aether bit his lip and pulled closer to Dew, both now face to face, he softly grabbed Dewdrop's hand and pulled it closer to suck his finger clean, his eyes locked on Dew's.

The skinny ghoul pushed him to make Aeth fall on top of him, letting the strong ghoul rest on top of his dirty body. This was met with a relaxed sigh from Aether, who now carefully rested his head on Dew's shoulder, purring into his ear. The skinny ghoul hugged him, cuddling his head with Aeth's as he moved his tail around his mate's, Dew closed his eyes and whispered.

"Let's take a nap before round two"

"...Round two?"


End file.
